


In Need of Distracting

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint comes up with a way to distract Phil</p><p>1_million_words Wednesday Image</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Distracting

Clint peeked into Phil's office and saw his lover with stacks of folders and maps covering every surface of his desk. Phil had been obsessed with the planning of the current mission and making sure every contentment had been planned for. 

With a smile, he knew it was long past time for Phil to take a break and he knew exactly how to get his lover to stop working when the offers of food and coffee hadn't. Slipping away without a sound so Phil wouldn't get suspicious, he went and changed.

He was back thirty minutes later and With a rap on Phil's door he walked in before Phil could call out.

"Hey Phil," he greeted coming to a stop next to Phil's desk, resting a hip on the corner.

"Clint."

When Phil didn't even look up, Clint shook his head and knew he'd have to get serious. Unbuttoning the deep purple dress shirt he slipped it from his shoulders before dropping it on Phil's desk, not quite in the middle of what his lover was working on.

"What are you up to?" Phil asked, moving the shirt.

"Getting comfortable since it seems like I can't pull you from the office," he answered innocently.

"By dropping your clothes in the middle of what I'm working on?"

"It slipped as I was going to throw it on the chair," he answered, which would have been true. He knew Phil hadn't registered what he had on when he glanced up at him. Still focused on his work.

"Uh-huh," Phil muttered.

Clad in a tight tank and skin tight jeans, he pulled his tank over his head and chucked it to the chair. It was time to get serious. Giving his cock a few hard rubs through his pants, he felt it start to harden. With a smile, he stood and pushed Phil's chair away from the desk and placed himself between Phil and the desk.

"What the hell?"

"Quitten time," Clint said with a smile as he cupped his hardening cock and slowly lowered his zipper one notch at a time until he had Phil's complete attention. Fully hard he reached up and unbuckled his belt and spread open his pants exposing the dark blond V or hair and the root of his hard cock, but not pulling it out. Instead he cupped it in the denim again. "This is all yours."

"Yes. It is," Phil declared reaching out.

Clint slid away from Phil's reach. "Only if you stop for the night."

"Too much to do."

"You've been at this all day. A little relaxation and sleep will help you see things better. Tomorrow."

"Clint..."

Clint sighed, "guess, I'll just have to take this back," he said running a hand over his cock again, "and entertain myself." He heard the half growl and moan coming from Phil and knew he had hooked his lover.

"Fine," Phil grumbled.

Clint pulled the zipper up on his pants and reached out for Phil, pulling his lover from his chair into his arms for a deep kiss before grabbing his shirt and leading Phil away from his office with a satisfied grin.

 


End file.
